More and more users are turning to network-based resources to access various types of services. For example, a network-based resource, such as a data center, may be configured to host computing services or to store data for a user. Typically, to access these and other network-based services, the user operates a computing device to connect to the network-based resource over a network. The network may facilitate a data exchange, and accordingly the services, between the network-based resource and the computing device.